Can't Sleep Love
by justfunriley
Summary: It has been almost three years since she met Chloe and Beca has found herself being unable to sleep due to her thoughts of the ginger. Will Beca tell her best friend how she really feels about her? Rated T for language and almost getting it on.


**Can't Sleep Love**

 **Chapter 1:** Only Chapter

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys! So, I'm currently working on a new fanfiction, but got preoccupied with Pitch Perfect 2 as it was a gift from my best friend to me. I wanted to write a Bechloe fanfiction for quite some time and finally found the muse to do so. This was a spur of the moment and a quick chapter. I want to do a full length one with the two of them and this is just a warm up for, not only, a Bechloe fanfiction and a Jori fanfiction.**

 **So, brace yourselves. I will be writing a lot in the next couple of months.**

College was the place to find yourself and someone that loves you for who you are. For most students, they found whom they planned to marry. Things were never set in stone though. People could break up or drift apart, which is what had happened with Beca. The brunette sat in the dark apartment that Jesse and she had rented a few weeks ago. Since then, their flame had died out. Often Beca was catching herself thinking of another person and it was driving her nuts. She found herself being unable to sleep for a few weeks now and it was bothering her. This person had found a way underneath her skin and was now in her head all the time.

Beca's bright blue eyes scanned the apartment as she started to walk out of the apartment in the middle of the night. She was praying internally that she wouldn't run into her boyfriend. Yes, she had loved him, but now she was just…bored and no longer in love. They were stalling the inevitable or, rather, she was. There was no spark like there was when the two had first met. With this other person, it felt like the world stopped and only continued when the two of them were together . He wouldn't get it nor would be happy with what she had been wanting to say for some time, but this wasn't the time to think about telling him. She had to get to this person immediately.

The young DJ hadn't run into him or woken him up. Opening the door and grabbing her keys that were hanging next to the door, the Bella started towards her designation. For the past year, she couldn't stop thinking about them. It was painful and it kept her up at night. It was all Beca could think about. Her small feet were moving as fast as she could. Her mind was full of thoughts about what she would say when she got there. Beca sighed and slowed down. She hadn't really thought this through, but then again, she was rather impulsive at times. This was going to be one of these times.

Knocking on the large red door, Beca waited for the door to open. Maybe the house was empty, but Beca quickly knocked louder on the door. Finally, the door opened to show a very tired Fat Amy. Beca said hello and pushed past the larger female. She had to see the one she came to talk with. Fat Amy, confused by Beca, shrugged and walked off towards the kitchen. The petite brunette climbed the stairs and looked down both ways of the hall. Finding the room that she was looking for, she knocked on the door. Beca was pleading that Chloe was there.

"Coming," Chloe said through the door.

Beca stood there waiting. Her mind and heart were racing. She felt like she was about to throw up and her heart was going to jump out of her chest. This was the moment of truth and the DJ's confidence was dwindling by the second. This couldn't go on and Beca needed to tell Chloe the truth. This was the moment of truth, but why did she feel like running?

"Hey," the auburn haired Bella opened the door, "Beca. What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in and talk," the brunette replied, fighting back her building feelings.

"Yeah," Chloe stated and motioned her in, "Come on in."

Once Beca was in her room, she noticed that someone had been here recently. The DJ was suddenly regretting coming here, but her father had told her to be honest with the people that she loved. Feeling herself cowering, Beca looked around and wondered who had been here recently. Noticing a pair of boxers, the brunette Bella felt her heart breaking and the color rush from her face. This was hurting her and she wanted to just leave. Tonight had been an awful idea, but she was here now with Chloe. The self-proclaimed "ginger" looked at Beca with concern and put her hand on Beca's shoulder.

"What's wrong Beca," the older Bella asked.

"Um," the shorter female said, "I wanted to talk with you. I just not sure if this was such a good idea anymore. You had company and I ruined your night by coming here. I'm so sorry. Maybe I should just come back another time."

"What isn't a good idea," Chloe replied, then looked at the boxers on the floor, "Those are my brother's. He's staying in my room. His boyfriend broke up with him and so he came here. Steven must have dropped them on his way out this afternoon. Beca, please tell me what's wrong."

"This is hard for me," Beca stated, pacing the floor in front of Chloe, "I just I can't sleep anymore. This is driving me crazy and I hate it."

"Hate what," the ginger queried, "Beca, calm down and just spit it out.

"I can't sleep because I'm always thinking about you," the brunette snapped, "I can't close my eyes without seeing you. I smile every time you laugh and I feel like my heart is going to explode every time I'm around you. It hurts and I've never felt this way about anyone before. I don't understand it and I'm sick of not being able to sleep."

"Beca," the taller woman answered, trying to find the right words to say, "I…I think if you get some sleep, it'll be clearer and we can talk about it in the morning."

"That's just it Chloe," the petite Bella chided, "I'm not going to be able to sleep. I can't sleep because you are taking over my thoughts. I don't understand how you got under my skin."

Beca decided that she was going to do the one thing that she would regret, but she needed to know if her feelings were real and what they were about. Walking over to Chloe, she planted a kiss on the red-head's lips. Once she had done so, she pulled back and looked at Chloe for a moment before turning on her heels. However, before she could go anywhere, Beca felt the ginger pull her back towards her. Feeling Chloe's lips on hers once again, Beca felt a smile slightly form in between kisses.

"I think I love you Chloe Beale," the DJ stated between kisses.

"I think I love you too Beca Mitchell," she replied, "But what about Jesse?"

Feeling her heart beating a million miles an hour, Beca knew this was right. With Jesse, it hadn't been this intense. For the young DJ, this was new to her and she was loving every moment. Chloe was her poison, but the brunette didn't care. Beca wanted Chloe to be hers and just hers. Little did she know that Chloe had been feeling the same thing since the beginning.

"Jesse is great and all," Beca said, "But he doesn't make me feel like this. I can't help it, but I'm interested in you. Period. I want to be with you."

Chloe pulled Beca close once again and kissed her on the lips. The two's bodies crashed together. Both of their breathing had become ragged and short, but they didn't care. They had been interested in each other for quite some time and now there were addressing this tension that they felt.

Beca took her hands and rested them on Chloe's hips, while Chloe's hands rested on the DJ's jawline. The two were feeling the sparks that had been so elusive to them for so long. A small moan escaped from Beca's body Chloe's kisses started to move down on her body. The kisses started at the neck and progressively moved across her chest. The brunette moved her hands towards Chloe's ass and cupped one cheek in each hand. Pulling her closer, Beca continued to get aroused by this.

"I think," the DJ tried to speak logically, "we should stop."

"Okay," the redhead replied, moving away from Chloe.

"Thanks," the younger Bella said gratefully, "I just want to savor every moment with you. Not to mention, we've not had a proper date nor have I asked."

"Well," Chloe giggled, "Then ask."

"Chloe," the DJ questioned, "Will you accompany me on a date this Saturday?"

"I would love to."


End file.
